Accidents Happen
by HermioneLumos
Summary: When a house fire erupts and someone is trapped inside, how will two doctors cope as they find out it is their sixteen year old daughter? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Accidents Happen.

**This story has my O.C character in it, so if you didn't like her in the other story called Riot, then just don't read it. I had this idea for a while so I decided to end my latest story and start writing this one instead. :)**

Hope you enjoy it!

_

"Jess, wake up!" Zoe knocked on her bedroom door and Jess woke out of her slumber. "Jess!" She continued to shout until she got a reply.  
"Alright i'm up." Jess grumbled and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and got out of bed. It was seven thirty. She got to her door and opened it to her already dressed mother. "Mum. Im not at school today! Remember?"  
"Yes, but it will do you good to get out of bed a little earlier. Why sleep in anyway? You waste your day." Zoe explained.  
"Im going out with friends at eleven, mum." She said. "Im going back to bed."  
"Fine, suit yourself." Zoe said. "Well me and your dad are off to work. See you later."  
"Bye mum." Jess said and hugged her. "Where's dad?"  
"Downstairs." Zoe said, and they walked down the stairs together.  
"Hey sweetie." Nick said. "Sleep well?"  
"Yeah thanks." Jess replied.  
"I thought you wanted to go back to bed?" Zoe said, as she watched her daughter get some cereal out of the cupboard.  
"I did, but now i'm awake." She shrugged and filled the bowl with shreddies.  
"Oh right." Zoe replied, putting the box back in the cupboard. "Well, we're off."  
"Bye." Jess said, and hugged her dad as she had already hugged her mother. "Have 'fun'."  
"We'll try." Nick laughed, and Jess waved to them as they left the room.

She walked back into the kitchen and turned on the radio as she hated the house being silent when she was alone. She always managed to hear things that weren't there, or noises that were that would freak her out. But listening to Florence and the Machine was alot better. She ate her shreddies while humming the melody of the song, and she was soon finished.

She put the bowl in the dishwasher and wiped her mouth before heading upstairs to get dressed. She chose some clothes and layed them out on her bed to see if they looked alright together. She was happy with the result, so she turned on the radio in her room to make the music a bit louder and got herself dressed. She put her laptop on her bed and turned it on, and went to brush her teeth while she waited for the laptop to boot up.

She layed on her bed once she was finished, and went on facebook. No one else was online as it was early for most of her friends. She sighed to herself and turned off her laptop, and turned on her TV. She settled for Jeremy Kyle, and sat watching it for the next hour and a half.

It was nine o'clock when the program had finished and she decided to get dressed as she would have to leave by ten thirty. She plugged in her straightners and sat at her desk infront of her mirror, and waited for them to heat up so that she could use them.

Half an hour later, she was finished, and she put the straightners down. She began to apply her make up and the phone began to ring. Before she went to answer it, she sprayed her perfume and ran down the stairs to answer it in time.  
"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey Em... Yeah I can meet you earlier... Where are we meeting?" She sat and listened to what she had to say for quite a while. "Yeah so the clock tower?" She sighed as her friend began to talk again. "Yeah i'll see you then." She said, and hung up the phone. She was meeting a group of her friends and they were going into the shopping center.

She went upstairs and entered her room and began to apply her make up and she was finished with a minute to spare. She turned off her TV and her radio, and her light and walked down stairs. She put her mobile in her pocket and took one more look in the mirror before picking up her keys.  
"Ugh." She groaned, realising she left her bag upstairs with her purse in it. She ran up the stairs and gasped as she entered her bedroom.

She had obviously left her straighteners on as her wooden desk was on fire. She tried not to panic as she was no use to anyone while she panicked. She had to think rationally. She went to find a towel in the bath room and returned at the wrong time.

Just as she walked in, she realised that her pressurised deodorant and perfume were both on the desk. "Crap. Crap. Crap." She cried, and ran to pick them up. The deodorant was hot, which made her drop it. Everything then on seemed to go in slow motion. She tried to run but she wasn't quick enough.

The deodorant can exploded, and her whole room went up in flames. The impact of the blast knocked Jess to the floor as she got covered in the orange flames.

_

**So what did you think? If you like it enough, please Review/Favourite. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly getting up off the floor, Jess wondered how she had gotten there. Her head hurt like hell, so she put her hand to it as she stood up. Pulling it away, there was blood on her hand. She cringed. She hated blood, especially if it was her own.

She looked around her bedroom, and most of it was up in flames. The first thing she did though, was open her bedroom window to let some clean air in as it was all smokey in her room. Tears rolled down her face as she thought how all this could have been avoided if only she had turned off her straighteners.

She coughed as she tried to open her window, but she couldn't do it. It was stuck. It was either that she had fallen weaker and couldn't open it, or the window was just stuck. She knew it was her, as the window had been fine yesterday. But the one day she really needed it, she couldn't open it.

She tried to leave her room and go downstairs, but her door was on fire. She was going to burn her hand if she tried to get out, but she had no choice. She quickly grabbed the metal handle and tried to pull it down but that wouldn't open either. The metal, because of its warmth, had expanded, and therefore had jammed. She pulled her hand away, wincing in pain, and looked at it. She had most definatley burnt it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she tried to get it, but her burns were stopping her. She carried on however much it hurt and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Jess?" Her friend Emily answered. "Where are you? We are waiting for you."  
"I, I can't get there." She cried into the phone.  
"Whats wrong?" Emily asked.  
"My rooms on fire and I can't get out!" She cried and coughed into the phone. She kicked her bedroom door in frustration.  
"What!?" Emily said."Did you call the fire brigade?"  
"No, not yet." She said and wondered why she didn't do it earlier.  
"Well stop talking to me and ring them!" She said. "Ill come over and see if I can do anything to help you!" She hung up, and Jess then dialled 999.

"Emergency services, what service do you require?"  
"The fire brigade." She said into the phone, and the operater put her through.  
"What is the reason for your call?" The person said who answered.  
"My bedrooms on fire and I can't get out." She cried into the phone with an increasingly croaky voice. "Please help me!"  
"Okay please try and keep calm." They said, but Jess couldn't calm down. "Where are you?"  
"Nine High Street, holby." She said.  
"Okay, there will be a fire engine arriving soon. Please stay calm."  
"Im trying!" Jess said, getting frustrated.  
"Have you opened any windows?" The person asked.  
"I've tried but its stuck! I can't open it!" Jess said.  
"Is there anything you can use to break the window?" More questions...  
"I have a hockey stick." She said. She used to play hockey and she stopped, so she kept the stick as a reminder.  
"I advise that you smash the window and get some clean air." The person said.  
"But my parents will kill me. They don't even know about the fire!"  
"Im sure they will understand. You need the clean air. You can't breath in the smoke for very long. It can make you ill." He didn't recieve a spoken reply, but he did hear a shatter of glass. "Good." He said.  
"If my parents are angry, Im telling them you told me to do it."  
"Thats fine with me." The man said, smiling slightly. "Is that a bit better?"  
"Yes." Jess said, sighing when the cold air hit her face. She breathed it in, and it feeling the warm feeling spread through her lungs. On the other side of the room, another deodorant can exploded. Jess screamed and ducked.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"No! Deodorant cans keep exploding..." She could hear sirens now in the distance.  
"Are you alright? Did you get hurt at all? I can send for an ambulance."  
"No! Don't! My parents work at the ED." Jess said, worrying. She looked around and saw that she wouldn't be able to stay in there for much longer as the fire was working its way along the floor. "I can't stay in here, the floor is on fire too."  
"Is there any way you can climb out of the window?" The man asked.  
"Not really. I'm on the top floor of my house and there is nothing but a sheer drop." Jess said, and she saw a bottle of water on her window sill. She undid the lid and threw it on the floor, making room for her to stand. She stood up, and leaned over the edge of the window as she began to cough again. The fire engine had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess's friends gathered outside the house just as the fire engine arrived. Emily looked on in worry as she couldn't see Jess. She hadn't got out yet. She was still stuck in her bedroom which had gone up in flames. She looked up at the side of the house where smoke was pouring out.  
"What are we going to do?" Her other friend, Chloe, asked.  
"I know what i'm doing." Emily said. "I'm phoning her parents."  
"Okay." Chloe replied, watching the firemen get the hose ready.  
"Its answer phone." Emily said, waiting for the beep. "Mrs Jordan? Its Emily... I think you should get over here quickly, um, the house is on fire..." She paused to take a deep breath. "...and Jess is trapped inside. Please ring me back when you get this!" She hung up.  
"Well they are going to find out at some point. They are going to take her to the ED anyway and they work there."  
"Crap." Emily said. "They will have a shock as they see her there."  
"Course they will!" Chloe said. "Did you see the worry writted on Mrs Jordans face when you went in with a broken arm last year?" She could remember her face clear as day.  
"And i'm not even her daughter." Emily sighed, and one of the firemen told them to stand back.  
"We are her friends. We were supposed to meet her!" Chloe said.  
"We aren't leaving until we know that she is alright!" Emily argued back. "We are staying put." The firemen left them alone and Emily paced back and forth while holding her phone, hoping that Jess's mum would ring her back.

"Ugh." Chloe said, standing up. "Im not sitting here and watching them do nothing." She got up and ran towards the house. She was getting her friend out of there even if it meant risking her own life.  
"Chloe!" Emily said, and had no choice but to follow. Their best friend was trapped in there. They weren't going to watch the house burn down while she was still inside.

"You can't go in there! Its not safe!" A fireman shouted at them, but they carried on going. The flung themselves into the door and it all looked fine downstairs. There was no fire in there. The only good thing about Jess's door being shut was that the fire wouldn't spread anywhere else in the house.  
"Come on." Chloe said, climbing the stairs two at a time. "Which room is hers again?"  
"That one." She pointed to it and they saw the smoke billowing out from underneath. She grabbed the handle but instantly drew away when it burnt her hand.  
"Ah." She said, wincing and shaking her hand about. "Crap crap crap."  
"Are you alright?" Emily asked.  
"Does it look alright?" She showed her her hand and Emily saw the burns. The hand was red and it looked like it would blister badly soon.  
"Ouch." Emily said, and rushed into the bathroom. She grabbed two towels out of the airing cupboard and put them in the sink. She turned on the cold tap to full power and soaked the towels before wring them out. She returned to Chloe and gave her one. "Wrap it up, and it will help."  
"Okay." Chloe said and did as she was told, and watched Emily.

Emily wrapped the wet towel around her own hand and yanked the handle down but the door wouldn't open. She had to think of another plan.  
"Jess!" She shouted but she recieved no answer. "Jess are you in there? Jess!"  
"Thats not good..." Chloe said, becoming increasingly worried. They knew Jess was in there, but why was't she answering them?  
"No its not." Emily said, and began trying to bash the door down. She repeatedly crashed into it, and she tried her best but couldn't knock it down. "Help?"  
"Sure." Chloe said, cradling her burnt hand but joining Emily at the door. They both took position a few steps away from the door.  
"Ready? One, two, three!" Emily shouted and they went crashing into the door, but it didn't open. They rubbed their shoulders.  
"Again! One two three!" She said, and this time the door swung open. They both gasped at what they saw. The room was on fire, and they saw Jess lying on the part of the floor that wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God." Emily said, throwing the towel on to the floor. Chloe stood there, shocked.  
"Is she breathing?" Chloe asked, and Emily nodded.  
"Look, you can see her chest moving." Emily said. "Wait here."

Emily rushed down the stairs and grabbed the washing up bowl. She ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom where she filled the bowl with cold water. She returned to Chloe who was stood there with tears in her eyes.

Emily threw the water onto the floor so they could get to Jess, and when they had a safer route to her, Emily rushed to her side.  
"Jess?" She said, slapping her face. "Jess?!" She got a small groan in reply, and a cough. "Chlo, we need to get her out, now." Emily said. "She is asthmatic remember?"  
"Where's her inhaler?" Chloe said, choking slightly on the smoke.  
"I don't know." Emily said. "Lets just get her out and then worry about it." She said, and also began to cough. "Can you grab one of her arms?"  
"I'll try my best." Chloe said, and walked into the room. She grabbed Jess's left arm with her good arm while Emily grabbed hold of the other. Emily saw Jess's hand.  
"She burnt her hand too." Emily said as they half dragged half carried her out. She picked up the wet towel she used earlier and wrapped it around Jess's hand. She then shut the door behind her to prevent the fire from spreading anywhere else.  
"Can we hurry up? My throat is killing me." Chloe said. "And my hand. Jess is really heavy!"  
"Lets just get her down the stairs and out of the door, then we can put her down." Emily said, and they began to get her down stairs. Because they couldn't lift her properly, her feet banged each step on the way down.

They sighed in relief as they hit the clean air outside. They saw an ambulance outside so they guessed that the firemen had called them. They layed Jess down on the floor, and sighed as they saw the familiar faces of Jeff and Dixie run towards them.  
"Jess?" Dixie said, kneeling down next to her and feeling for a pulse. It was strong. "Jess? Can you hear me?"  
"We tried to get her out as fast as we could. We tried." Emily said, eye's watering at the sight of her friend on the floor.  
"You did a very good job." Dixie reassured.  
"Will she be alright?" Chloe said, still cradling her hand.  
"She will be fine." Dixie said and looked at them both. "Did you get hurt at all?"  
"I didn't." Emily said. "But Chloe did. She burnt her hand." She jumped as the firemen began spraying water into the burning room.  
"Let me look at it." Jeff said, while Dixie looked over Jess.  
"Does Mrs Jordan know?" Emily asked as a tear fell down her face. She sniffed and quickly wiped the tear away.  
"Not that I know of." Dixie shook her head.  
"I called her but she didn't answer her phone." Emily said, watching Chloe moan as Jeff looked at Chloe's hand.  
"Oh right." Dixie said. "Jeff can you get the trolley?"  
"Sure." He said, putting the towel back over Chloe's burn before rushing off to get it.  
"There is only room for two in the ambulance." Dixie said, looking at Chloe and Emily.  
"You go." Emily said to Chloe. "You are hurt."  
"But I can walk." Chloe said.  
"No, you go." Emily said. "Im fine. I will run up there anyway as its not far."  
"We need to get you checked over too." Dixie said, as she helped Jeff lift Jess on to the trolley.  
"I will but I will walk there." Emily said. "I will see you in a few minutes." She said to Chloe.  
"Bye." Chloe said, and looked at Emily. Both were worrying about each other, but mostly for their unconscious friend.

Emily watched Dixie and Jeff load Jeff in to the ambulance before running round the corner where the ED came into view. She continued to run and she ended up their before the ambulance got there.

Meanwhile, Zoe had just got out of resus, and she took off her gloves before throwing them into the nearest bin. She sighed, walking into the staff room to get herself a drink. She got a gladd out of the cupboard and filled it with water before gulping the whole thing down. She slammed the glass down. That was the really stressful rush of the day done, and was glad that from now on, the day would run smoothly, or so she thought.

She pulled out her phone as she had felt it vibrate when she was in resus but obviously she couldn't answer it as she was busy. She looked at the missed call and was confused. Why would Emily, Jess's friend, be ringing her? Hadn't she only given her her number for use in emergencies?


	5. Chapter 5

She walked out of the staff room to try and find Nick to ask him if he had had a call aswell, but on her way out she was greeted by a very sooty upset Emily.  
"Emily? What happened to you?" Zoe asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. Emily sighed and looked behind her.  
"Its not me you should be worrying about Mrs Jordan." She whispered as the paramedics rushed in.  
"This is Jess Jordan, rescued from a house fire by her two friends. Smoke inhalation, head laceration and severe burns to her left hand." Dixie explained as she wheeled in the trolley. Chloe trailed behind aswell.  
"House fire? What?" Zoe said, feet stuck to the floor, not allowing her to move.  
"I tried to phone you." Emily said, shaking. "But you were busy."  
"Yes I was." She had noticed Emily shaking. "Sit down there and I will get Big Mac to get you a drink."  
"Im fine." Emily said, but doing as she was asked.

"So was it a big fire?" Zoe asked, worried not only for her daughter but for her house.  
"I can't tell you." Dixie said as they shifted Jess from the trolley to the resus bed. "I only saw the outside."  
"Oh." Zoe said, and started hooking Jess up to the monitors.  
"You go out there and get Sam." Dixie said. "You can't treat her."

She walked out without any arguements as she knew that she couldn't. She walked over to Sam.  
"Hey Zoe." Sam said smiled, but saw something in her face that worried her.  
"Hey." She said. "Could you take the patient in resus?"  
"Why can't you?"  
"I'm not allowed to." Zoe said. "Its unethical."  
"Its not Jess, is it?" Sam said, eyes wide with worry. She rushed into resus and Zoe knew that Sam was the one to look after her daughter. She would give her the best care.

Zoe went to find Emily as she wasn't sitting where she was supposed to, but she found her in cubicles with Chloe.  
"Has anyone been in to see you yet?" Zoe asked them, and looked at both of their tearful faces.  
"No." Chloe shook her head and held the wet towel tight around her burnt hand.  
"Then I will take you two." Zoe said. "Can I see it?"

Chloe unwrapped the towel extremely slowly so that she didn't hurt her hand. She still winced as she did this, as her hand was throbbing. Zoe looked at it, and it was quite bad. It was already blistering.  
"We are going to need to clean it and dress it." Zoe said, and as she said these words, Chloe tensed.  
"That will hurt." She said, and took her hand away.  
"It might sting, yes." Zoe nodded. "But it was prevent infection. You don't want to stay here for longer than you have to, do you?"  
"No." Chloe said instantly. She didn't like hospitals very much.  
"Can I ask you something?" Zoe said to them both. She saw them look at each other confused.  
"...Sure." Emily said.  
"Is it true that you went in to get her?" Zoe asked, and they looked at each other again.  
"Yeah." Chloe said, waving her burnt hand. "I wouldn't burn my hand for anyone, you know."  
"Well then, I'd like to say thank you." Zoe said. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't get her out." Emily and Chloe smiled at each other and then at her. "Come here." Zoe said and hugged them both. They hugged her back.  
"Is she okay?" Chloe asked, and Zoe shrugged.  
"Im not allowed to treat her since she is my daughter. But I should think she will be." Zoe said, worrying still.  
"Can we see her?" They asked.  
"Not just yet." Zoe shook her head. "She will still be being treated. I'd better go and see how she is doing."  
"Okay. Tell us how she is please?" Emily said.  
"I will, don't worry. And I will come back and sort out that hand alright?" Chloe nodded at her. "Okay, see you both an a little while." She said, before leaving them alone and entering resus.

"How's she doing?" Zoe asked Sam.  
"She is doing okay." Sam said. "She still hasn't gained consciousness but her oxygen levels are rising. She had a lot of smoke inhalation so her throat will be quite sore when she comes around."  
"Oh." Zoe said, picking up Jess's hand and saw it was covered in soot, so she got a wipe and cleaned it up. Her face had beened cleaned as the cut on her forehead had been cleaned, stitched and bandaged.  
"And I heard about the house." Sam admitted. "If it is bad, you can always stay around mine."  
"Thanks for the offer." Zoe said. "I will get back to you. I have no idea what state the house is in."  
"You have insurance, right?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah." Zoe nodded, and Sam smiled.  
"Thats good then." She said. "Hopefully you will get enough to fix the damage."  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "Im just glad Jess is okay."  
"Does Nick know?"  
"Oh." Zoe gasped,covering her face with her hand. "I didn't tell him!"  
"Got tell him Zoe." She said, putting her hand on her shoulder.  
"I will." Zoe said. "Look after her."  
"I will." Sam said, and watched Zoe leave.

"Nick." Zoe said with tears in her eyes. She entered his office to find him writing.  
"Hey." He smiled, but his face changed when he saw hers. "Whats wrong?"  
"The house." She said. "There was a fire."  
"What?" He said, worrying about its condition. "How bad was it?"  
"I don't think it was too bad, but it was in Jess's room. She got stuck in there." She said, tears falling down her face.  
"Is she alright?" Nick asked, taking Zoe into a hug to calm her down.  
"She's in resus." She cried into his blazer, and Nick rubbed her back to stop her crying.  
"Look, lets go and see how she's doing yeah?" Nick said. "Do you know what her injuries are?"  
"Well, she was brought in with severe burns to her left hand, cut to her forehead and she was unconscious." Zoe said, trying to pull herself together. "Sam's treating her."  
"Okay." He said, worrying about his daughter. "Lets go."

They entered resus to find Sam getting the rest of the soot off of Jess's skin. She was still unconscious.  
"How is she?" Nick asked, seeing her laying on the bed.  
"Well, her oxygen levels haven't gone up since Zoe was last in here about five minutes ago." Sam said, slightly concerned.  
"Oh." Nick said, walking up to her.  
"Emily and Chloe are here too." Zoe told him. "They got her out."  
"They did? Are they alright?"  
"I think Emily's just recovering from the shock, but Chloe got burns on her hand like Jess did-" She was put off by beeping. Zoe's heart stopped, and Sam then spoke.  
"Her oxygen levels are going down."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God." Zoe said, tears falling down her face. Nick tried to pull her out of the room, but failed.  
"Her airway is closing." Sam said, looking at her in confusion.  
"She's, she's athsmatic." Zoe said, getting an inhaler out of her pocket and throwing it to Sam.  
"Why do you carry that one around?" Nick asked his wife.  
"Incase she ever needed it when we were out and about." Zoe said, wiping her eyes and watching Sam work on Jess.

"Sats are improving, and oxygen levels rising." Sam said, and Zoe sighed in relief. Her knees buckled and Nick was holding her up as she sobbed.  
"Come on." He said, leading her to the chair next to the bed.

Zoe was happy but sad at the same time. She was so happy that Jess didn't arrest in front of her own eyes and that she was recovering, but she was sad that she was in this position in the first place. What started the fire in the first place?  
"Lets get you a coffee." Nick said once Zoe had calmed down, and took her into the staff room. He sat her down on the sofa and he began to make the coffee. Once he had done, he sat next to her, putting her coffee on the coffee table.  
"Sorry." She said, wiping her eyes of tears but they just wouldn't stop falling. She picked up her coffee and took a shakey sip, and the tears began to stop.  
"Don't be." Nick said. "Any mother would react like that."  
"You make good coffee by the way." Zoe said, smiling at Nick. Coffee managed to fix all of her problems.  
"I know." He said, modestly.

Once she had finished her coffee, they both went into resus to see Jess, who was improving.  
"Zoe, i'm going to go up to the house." He said. "See what condition its in."  
"Okay." Zoe said.  
"Are you staying?"  
"Im not leaving her, so yes. Im staying." She said, holding Jess's hand.  
"I will see you in a bit." He said, kissing Zoe, and then kissing Jess's forehead before leaving.

Zoe sat with Jess for a good half hour, before anyone came to disturb her.  
"Um, Dr Hanna." Noel said.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Ive got Chloe's and Emily's mothers out here." He said, and Zoe jumped up, wiping her eyes again as she had been crying.  
"Im coming." She said, trying to pull herself together again before speaking to their parents.

"Oh Zoe!" Emily's mum, Karen, said, pulling her into an embrace. This made more tears appear in her eyes. "How is Jess?"  
"She's alright." Zoe said. "Scared me a while ago. Her athsma went heywire." Zoe explained.  
"Oh bless her!" Karen said, and looked through the glass in the doors.  
"Did you hear what your daughter did?" Zoe asked.  
"No. All I know is that Chloe and Jess were admitted as patients." Karen said. "Why? What did she do?"  
"Her and Chloe rescued Jess." Zoe said.  
"They did?" Karen said. "Wow, I don't know what to say."  
"Well i'd like to say that i'm very thankful." Zoe said. "I don't know what would have happened if Emily and Chloe hadn't gotten her out. You should be proud of her."  
"Oh I am!" Karen said, and Zoe could see that she was proud. It was written all over her face.  
"Lets go and see them. I need to sort Chloe's hand out anyway." Zoe said, and they walked over to the cubicle.

_**Sorry its short!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Chloe." Karen said, on entry to the cubicle. She couldn't see the burn as Chloe still had the towel wrapped around it.  
"I think i'd better clean it, don't you think?" Zoe said, and Chloe nodded. Zoe slowly and gently unwrapped the towel again and Karen gasped. The colour disappeared from her face.  
"Oh my god." She said, taking deep breaths. Karen wasn't one for hospitals.  
"Its not as bad as it looks." Zoe said, looking at her ghostly complexion. "Trust me."  
"I do." She said, and Zoe got the equipment ready. She began to clean the wound. Chloe was wincing as it began to sting but she let Mrs Jordan carry on.  
"Wheres your mum Emily?" Zoe asked.  
"She had to go back to work." Emily said. "She wishes Jess all the best."  
"I will have to thank her later." Zoe said, and continued the bandaging.

When she was nearly done with the cleaning when Emily spoke up.  
"Mrs Jordan!" Emily said, and Zoe spun around to see a slumped over Karen that Emily was holding up.  
"Woah woah." Zoe said, putting down the cleaning equipment. Chloe was laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" Zoe said, amazed that she could laugh insuch a situation.  
"She knows she hates stuff like this, but she still watches and passes out." Chloe said. "Thats just funny."  
"Can you help me lay her down?" Zoe asked Emily, who helped lift Karen out of her chair and on to the floor.  
"Sure." Emily said, and Zoe put her head out of the curtain to see just the man she was looking for.  
"Big Mac?" She said.  
"What is it I can do for you Dr Hanna?" He said.  
"You couldn't bring us a sugary tea could you?" She asked, and Big Mac understood straight away.  
"Oh, got a fainter have you?" He asked. "Yes i'll bring one in in a sec."  
"Thank you." Zoe said, and returned her attention to Karen. "Karen? Karen can you hear me?" She got no response. "Can you just watch her while I finish up this?" She asked Emily.  
"Yeah." Emily said, and Zoe began to finish cleaning and bandaging.

As she was just finishing off, Emily spoke to her again.  
"She's waking up." Emily said, and Zoe finished the bandaging.  
"Heres your tea." Big Mac said,appearing through the curtain. He handed it to Zoe and she knelt down to Karen.  
"Karen?" Zoe said. "Can you hear me?" She asked again, but unlike last time, she got a reply.  
"Hmm." She said as her eyelids fluttered open. "Oh my god what did I do?"  
"You passed out." Zoe said, helping her to sit back on her chair.  
"Drink this." Zoe said, giving her the tea. Karen accepted it and took a few sips. Zoe noticed that the colour returned to her face.  
"Thanks." Karen said, and finished it off. "I don't know why that happens to me."  
"You can't help it." Zoe said. "Ive finished Chloe's bandaging now anyway."  
"Sorry about that." Karen said, embarrassed.  
"Don't be." Zoe said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better." She said. "That tea did it."  
"Because the sugar in it brings up your blood sugar." Zoe told her.  
"I wish I was a doctor." Karen admitted. "Help people all the time, know what to do if I hurt myself."  
"Its not all great." Zoe admitted. "You see things like death every day."  
"Oh yeah." Karen said, and was interrupted by Nick who put his head through the curtain.  
"Zo, can I talk to you?" He said, not showing any emotion so she couldn't assume what condition the house is in.  
"Um, sure." She said. "Ill be back in a minute." She said to everyone inside the curtain.

"I bring good news." He said, and Zoe sighed. She knew it wouldn't be great news as they had just had a house fire.  
"How good?"  
"Good for us." Nick said. "Not exactly good for Jess." Nick said, and Zoe winced.  
"How bad was it?"  
"It was only her room that has any fire damage." He said. "Everything else if perfectly fine. Insurance can cover it."  
"That is good." Zoe said. "But how much damage is there to Jess's room?"  
"Most things were burnt." Nick said. "But they managed to find some clothes and things that weren't damaged in the back of her draws and her wardrobe. Only a few pieces of clothing were burnt."  
"Oh that's alright then." Zoe said.  
"She can have the spare room while her room gets refurbished." Nick said, and Zoe agreed.  
"Good idea." She said.  
"Ive just been to see her." Nick said. "She is making progress. Sam thinks she will wake soon."  
"Oh thats great news!" She said, smiling. She reached up to kiss him. "Im going to go in there and tell them that."  
"Okay." He said. "Im going to go and see her again. Meet you there?"  
"Yep." Zoe said, and walked back into the cubicle.

"How is the house?" Karen asked, and Zoe smiled.  
"Not too bad." She said. "It was only Jess's room that suffered any damage."  
"Oh." Karen said. "Well, if she needs a place to stay while they fix her room, she is welcome at ours."  
"Thanks for the offer, but we have a spare room she can take." Zoe said. "Im sure she wouldn't mind staying at yours for a night though. But we need to get her fully recovered first."  
"I understand." Karen said.  
"Well, Chloe, you are now free to go." Zoe said and Chloe smiled.  
"We had better go then." Karen said. "Your dad has been worrying about you."  
"Ugh." Chloe said. "He worries about everything!"  
"Because he loves you!" Karen said, and turned to Zoe. "Let us know Jess's progress, won't you?"  
"Yeah I will." Zoe said. "Thanks for everything, especially you two." She pointed at Emily and Chloe.  
"It was nothing, really." Emily smiled and Chloe nodded.  
"Can I stay and see Jess when she wakes?" Emily asked, and Zoe nodded.  
"Can I mum?" Chloe asked.  
"We can come back later and see her." Karen explained. "Your dad wants to see you."  
"Okay."Chloe said, disappointed. "See you Em. Bye Mrs Jordan."  
"Bye." they both said at the same time, and watched Chloe and Karen leave.

"I have to go and see Jess now." Zoe said. "You are welcome to sit in the relatives room while you wait.  
"Can't I come too?" Emily asked, and Zoe shaked her head.  
"Sorry but no. No visiters until she is awake."  
"Okay." Emily said.  
"I'll see you in a little while." Zoe said. "The relatives room is just down there."  
"Okay, thanks." Emily said, and walked off to find it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey." Nick said as Zoe entered Jess's room. "You got here just in time."  
"For what?" She asked, looking at them both, and she saw Jess's hand move. "Oh my god!"  
"Yeah." Nick said, and put his arms around his wife as she walked over. Zoe took her daughters hand and held it tight.  
"Jess?" Zoe said, putting her free hand on her daughters forehead and stroked it with her thumb. She wriggled about on the bed.  
"Its alright. Its alright. You're safe." Nick said as he saw Jess's eyes flick open in fear. She took in her surroundings and then began to cry. "Jess!"  
"Can't...breath." She managed to get out and pointed to her mouth. Zoe grabbed the inhaler and put it in Jess's mouth. She took a few puffs of it and she began to breath better. But she began to sob.  
"Your alright." Nick said. "Shhh."  
"Whats the matter sweetheart?" Zoe asked.  
"It.. the fire." She cried.  
"Its gone." Zoe said to reassure her. "Its been put out."  
"No." She shook her head while she was sobbing. "The fire."  
"Its gone!" Nick said.  
"It... not that." She sobbed. "It was me."  
"What was you?" Zoe asked sympathetically.  
"The fire." She cried. "It was an accident." Her body shook with sobs and Zoe took her into a hug.  
"Don't blame yourself hunny." Zoe replied, holding her daughter tight. She looked over her shoulder at Nick. He walked out of the room, and the door swung shut behind them. "Nick!" She shouted, and Jess cried even harder.  
"He hates me." she cried into her mothers shoulder. "He hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you! You did nothing wrong." Zoe said, still holding Jess while she cried.  
"I did. I did do something wrong." Jess said. "It was my straighteners."  
"Look. Don't worry about it." Zoe said, seeing how upset Jess was. "Accidents happen."  
"But I was stupid to leave them on. I thought I turned them off!"  
"Let me talk to your father." Zoe said, pulling out of the hug and looking at Jess's tear stained face. "You rest for a while."  
"Im not tired." She wiped her eyes.  
"Then what if I let Emily visit you?" Zoe asked, and recieved at nod.

Zoe walked out to the relatives room and went to find Emily. She was laying down on the sofa, checking her phone.  
"She's asking for you." Zoe said as she walked in, and Emily sat straight up.  
"She's awake?" Emily asked, walking over.  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "She's just through there."  
"Thanks." Emily said, and went to find her.

"Jess?" Emily said as she crept into Jess's room. "Are you okay?"  
"No." She was still crying.  
"Whats the matter?" She asked, and sat on the bed.  
"My dad." She cried. "He hates me for starting the fire."  
"Well you didn't do it on purpose did you?" Emily said, getting angry at Jess's dad.  
"No." Jess shook her head.  
"And Jess he is your dad! He would never hate you."  
"He does." Jess said. "He wouldn't talk to me. He just walked out."  
"It probably just came as a shock, thats all." Emily said, and continued to reassure her friend.

Meanwhile, Zoe was looking for Nick, and she found him in the staff room.  
"Nick!" Zoe said, walking over to him.  
"Those bloody straightners!" He said to Zoe. "From now on they're banned in that house!"  
"Nick it was an accident! She said she thought she turned them off." Zoe said calmly,putting her hands on his chest as she hoped to calm him down. "The damage wasn't bad."  
"It was bad enough." Nick exclaimed.  
"She thinks you hate her, you know." Zoe said. She didn't want to say this but she thought it would calm him down.  
"Why on earth would I hate her? She's my daughter." Nick said a little softer.  
"She got that impression when you walked out." Zoe said, putting her head into his chest.  
"Im just angry." Nick said.  
"I know." Zoe said. "But the thing that matters at the minute is that Jess recovers and we sort out the house."  
"I guess so." Nick said.  
"Come on lets go and see her." Zoe said, and pulled Nick out of the room.

"Mr Jordan." Noel called. "Theres a fireman here to speak to you."  
"Oh." He said, looking at Zoe.  
"Come on." Zoe said, walking towards him.  
"Hi." Nick said.  
"I've just come to tell you what we found was the source of the fire." He said.  
"Straighteners, right?" Nick said, anger building in him again.  
"Well, not necessarily." The man said and Nick looked confused.  
"What?" He asked, and looked at Zoe. She looked just as confused.  
"It was the plug socket the straighteners were put in." He explained. "The straighteners were off, but the plug socket had some wiring problems, causing a spark whick caused the fire."

Nick instantly felt bad for being angry at his daughter. So it wasn't her fault after all.  
"Thanks for that information." Nick said, and the firemen walked away.  
"I think you owe her an apology..." Zoe said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"I know." He said, and they walked hand in hand to their daughters room.

"Jess." Nick said, walking in. She sat up in bed and looked really scared, and Nick hated himself for making her act like that. Emily walked out to give them some privacy.  
"Im sorry." She cried. "It was an accident I didn't mean it."  
"I know, I know i'm sorry for walking out like that." Nick said, as he edged closer. She flinched slightly as he neared the bed, so he didn't go any further. He was nearly crying, as he made his daughter not want to go near him. "I came to say sorry."  
"For what." She said, wiping her eyes.  
"For walking out." He said. "We just spoke to one of the firemen." She didn't reply. "It wasn't the straighteners that started the fire. It was the plug socket they were plugged in."  
"I told you I thought I turned them off!" Jess pointed to her mother and began to sob again. Zoe looked at Nick with sympathy and he sat on the edge of Jess's bed and hugged her. This time she didn't pull away.  
"Im so sorry for acting like that." He said, and Jess playfully slapped his arm.  
"So you should be." She said, smiling through her tears.  
"Thats my girl." He said, and hugged her again. Zoe walked over and hugged them both.  
"I love you. Both of you." She said, and kissed Jess on the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess got home a few days later and the went straight up to her bedroom. She didn't really want to see it but she wanted to see if she could find anything that wasn't burnt. She opened the door and hated what she saw. Everything was coated in a thick black dust, and what was once useful, was now rubbish.

She had tears in her eyes as she walked in. This was her bedroom. Everything she had was in there, including pictures of friends, family, and many memories. She sighed as she sifted through things in the corner of her room, and everything there was burnt. A lot of it crumbled in her hand as she touched it.  
"Jess?" Zoe said, peering into the room.  
"Yeah?" Jess replied, wiping her hands together to get rid of the soot. She looked at Zoe and she could see that Jess was nearly crying.  
"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, and walked in to the room.  
"Not really no." Jess said, voice wobbling. Zoe pulled her into a hug and she began to cry. "Everythings ruined. Everything."  
"Thats not true. The got some of your clothes out." Zoe said.  
"I meant everything important!" Jess said. "All my pictures, school books..."  
"We can get you new school books." Zoe said. "All the pictures are on the computer downstairs aren't they?"  
"Not all of them." Jess sniffed, and then something clicked in her mind. She pulled out of the hug and layed on the floor.  
"Jess!" Zoe said, trying to pull her up. The floor is dirty!"  
"I don't care!" She said, panicking. It had to still be there. It couldn't have burnt. No way.  
"What are you looking for?" Zoe asked, looking at how worried Jess was.  
"This!" She said, and pulled out a soot covered box. "Oh my god." She said, opening it.

She opened it and saw that the insides of the box looked perfectly fine. She sighed and began crying in relief.  
"Whats the matter?" Zoe asked, not able to see Jess's smile.  
"Its all still here!" Jess said.  
"What is?" She said, and looked into the box, rummaging it around.  
"Everything little that I wanted to keep." She said, and Zoe pulled some of the stuff out.  
"Your grandmas bracelet, old tickets from when you were younger..." Zoe said, smiling at it all. "When did you start keeping all this stuff?"  
"When I had a clear out of my room and I just thought I couldn't throw it all away." Jess wiped her eyes. "Im so glad the bracelet kept."  
"When did you get it?"  
"When I went to see her in the hospital the day before she died." Jess said, and began sobbing again. She was so glad that it hadn't been destroyed.  
"Come here." Zoe said, opening her arms which Jess walked into willingly. Zoe looked over Jess's shoulder and saw Nick standing in the door way.  
"Why is she upset?" He mouthed to Zoe.  
"Tell you later." She mouthed back, and Nick just stood and watched them both. He saw the box on the bed and stared at it. There was everything there from her child hood. He walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa, and waited until Zoe came down.

"Jess." Zoe said, pulling out of the hug and looking at her daughter. "Everything they found to still be useful they put in the spare room. Thats going to be your room until yours gets fully re done."  
"Can I borrow your straighteners tomorrow?" Jess asked, wiping her eyes and Zoe laughed.  
"Of course you can." She said. "I'll get you some new ones tomorrow."  
"Make sure they are GHD ones." Jess sniffed and her mother nodded.  
"I'll try my best." Zoe said, leaving the room to let Jess sift through her bedroom to see if she could find anything worth keeping.

Zoe walked into the living room and cuddled up next to Nick.  
"What was that box?" He asked as soon as she had gotten comfy. "I've never seen that before."  
"Its basically everything she kept from when she was younger.  
"Did you know that she kept all that stuff?" Nick asked.  
"No." Zoe shook her head. "Did you?"  
"No." He said. "Im glad it is okay though."  
"Me too. You saw how much it meant to her." Zoe said. "Did you know that your mother gave her a bracelet the day before she passed?"  
"No." Nick said. "And she kept it in the box?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "She loves it. She thought it had been ruined but she looked so relieved when she pulled it out of the box."  
"Oh." Nick said, and cuddled up closer to Zoe. "Im glad she isn't too distraught about her room."  
"Well she wasn't too happy." Zoe said. "But if that were my room, I would have taken it a lot harder."  
"I know you would." Nick said, and began to tease. "All of those shoes, gone in a matter of hours." He smiled as he made her cringe.  
"Nick stop it." She said, and he laughed. "Don't joke about the heels."  
"Im sorry." He said, smiling. He knew how much he loved them.

They sat watching TV for a little while, and they were watching Extreme Makeover: Home Edition when Zoe had an idea.  
"Nick." She said, smiling.  
"What?" He asked, seeing her excitement.  
"Jess had a lot of valuable stuff in that room." Zoe said.  
"I know. She had that golden watch from her great grandad." Nick said.  
"Yeah. That was on her dresser, where the fire was. So that would have been destroyed right?"  
"I don't see why you are so happy, but yes it probably was." Nick said, confused to her reaction.  
"Don't you think we hould do something like they do on the TV?" Zoe asked. "We could keep her away from her room, and after all that money we will get from the insurance, we should do up her room really nice and keep it secret until its finished."  
"Surprise her?" Nick asked.  
"Yeah!" Zoe said, beaming. "Can't you just imagine her face?"  
"Yeah." He said, thinking about it.  
"Should we do it?" Zoe asked. "I have so many ideas already."  
"We need to see how much money we get back first." Nick said, and Zoe took that as a yes.

...

A month later, construction had long been underway for Jess's bedroom, and it was now finished. Jess was told that she couldn't go in her room because it was unstable, so she hadn't been anywhere near it since she heard that information.

She came home from school one day after being picked up by her parents. She wondered why they were so happy.  
"Mum just tell me!" She said.  
"We bought you something." Zoe said. "Its not a lot but we think you will enjoy it."  
"Where is it?" She asked.  
"Its upstairs." Nick said. "But first..."

He got his scarf and wrapped it around her head.  
"Hey what are you doing?" She asked, confused. "Dad."  
"You'll soon see." He said, they began to lead her upstairs. Nick guided her to her room and Zoe opened the room.  
"You ready?" Zoe said, as they positioned her in in the center of the room.  
"Yeah I guess." She said wearily.  
"One, two, three!" He said, and he pulled off the scarf from her face. She opened her eyes and looked on in shock.

Her room had been fully refurbished. She had a big TV on her wall, a double bed, new dresser, wardrobe and mirror. The window had been replaced and had some sparkly curtains over the top. The box she kept all of her childhood memories was under the dresser, and all of her clothes had been layed out. There was an envelope on her bed.  
"What? When did you do all this!?" She asked, gawping at her room. She loved what she saw.  
"The past month." Nick said to her. "It was your mothers idea."  
"I love it so much!" She said, and hugged them both. When she pulled them away, she looked at the envelope. "Whats in there?" She pointed at it.  
"The left over money." Nick said. "We thought you could use it to buy new clothes to replace the old ones, buy stuff you need that you can't find in here..."  
"Oh my god thank you." She said, pulling the money out of the envelope. There was five hundred pounds there. "All of this?"  
"Use it wisely." Zoe warned, and she got another hug off her daughter.  
"I love you soooo much." She said, squeezing her tight.  
"I know, I love you too." Zoe said, holding her. She let go and walked over to Nick.  
"I love you Dad." Jess said, squeezing him.  
"Woah not so hard." He said, putting his arms around her. "I love you too."  
"Thanks soooooo much!" She said. "I love my room!"  
"Im glad you like it." Zoe said. "Oh, look in your top drawer."  
"More surprises?" She said, opening it. "A new laptop AND phone?!"  
"Yep." Nick nodded.  
"How much did you get from the insurance?"  
"A lot." Zoe said. "Spent it all on you."  
"Wow." She said, looking at her iPhone and Macbook Pro. "You guys are the best parents in the whole world I love you so much." She smiled, looking at her room again. She can't believe what her parents have done for her. She hugged them again.  
"And you are the best daughter anyone would ever wish for." Nick replied, and kissed Zoe. Once again they were happy.

Thanks for reading guys! Look out for my new story! :)


End file.
